Wild Night
by darkstorm5000
Summary: What happens when Sean, Ellie, Liberty & Towerz unexpectedly end up on a double date together? (Nothing overly dramatic, just a one-shot that came to mind when I wondered how they would interact with each other.)


A/N: Special thanks to **liv, Angel Lily, **&** Sixela555** for reviewing my last Degrassi fic, Last Train to Stouffville.

-----------------------------------------------

On an early spring evening in Toronto, one of the newest couples at Degrassi were out together on a date. This Friday night, they were going to a foreign film festival being held at the local community college, which had been opened to the public.

"I think you're going to enjoy this. The director of this film has won numerous accolades back in his home country of France for his various works. Most critics say it's only a matter of time before he is internationally known," Liberty Van Zandt said, as she and her new boyfriend walked down the sidewalk, heading towards the student center on campus.

Liberty wore her hair this night in her usual single ponytail, accented with black-rimmed glasses. But since going on a date was a rarity for her, she finally had an excuse to get dressed up. She had decided on a rose-colored long-sleeve blouse with French cuffs, that she wore under her dark blue denim jacket and matching denim jeans.

"I don't know nothin' about that guy, so I'll just take your word for it." The young man known as Towerz simply replied to her, as they continued walking.

As the couple neared the center, a feeling of anxiety came over Towerz. In the crowd outside, he spotted the one person that he had hoped wouldn't be there that evening.

"Hello Ellie, Sean." Liberty said, as she greeted another pair of students at Degrassi who had recently become romantically involved, "I didn't know you were a fan of Francois Bereaux's?"

"Actually, this will be the first time I get to see one of his film's." Ellie Nash replied, "I usually come here when they have these screenings open to the public, regardless of who the director is. But, I've heard some good things about Bereaux."

Then, the person that Towerz had been dreading saying something, finally spoke to him.

"So, I see your girlfriend decided to drag you to this thing too." Sean Cameron smiled, as he stood next to Ellie outside of the student theatre, along with the college students and other people waiting to see the film.

"Nah, man. She didn't force me to come here." Towerz replied.

"Reese has decided to pursue more enriching activities with his free time, so I suggested that we come here to experience entertainment told from a foreign vantage point." Liberty said to Sean, as she called Towerz' by his real name.

"Oh, _Reese_ has, has he?" Sean smirked, as he put a heavy emphasis on Towerz' real name.

"Shut your ass…" Towerz quickly responded to Sean, hoping that it would be enough to get Sean to lay off of him.

"Ahem." Liberty interrupted. She had previously made it known to Towerz that she didn't particularly care for the kind of vulgarity that he normally used when he was around Jay and the rest of the crew he hung out with.

"What I meant was, why don't you give it a rest." Towerz corrected himself.

"Quit giving him a hard time. At least Towerz acts like he wants to be here, unlike some other people I know." Ellie said to Sean, as she stood next to him holding his hand.

"I want to be here with you too." Sean responded, "It's just that the last time you brought me to one of these artsy-foreign films, 'Reese' and Jay rode me for a whole week about it. I'm just a little surprised at 'Reese's' total 180, and the fact he'd be caught dead somewhere like this."

"If you don't cut it out Cameron, I got something else that might surprise you." Towerz warned him, as he made a fist with his hand.

"Oooh, I'm shaking." Sean laughed in response.

"Um, you two, I think it's getting ready to start. It looks like everybody's starting to head inside." Liberty said, as the crowd outside of the student center began to file indoors.

Sean, Ellie, Liberty and Towerz went inside and took their seats. The building was only filled to about half of its capacity, so Ellie and Sean sat in a mostly empty row near the middle of the theatre. Liberty and Towerz went to a row closer to the front of the theatre, where they took their seats.

As the film started, Towerz was surprised by the fact that the dialogue of the film was in French, with English subtitles.

"Why didn't they just dub the damn thing over?" Towerz thought to himself, as he tried to keep up with the dramatic plot of a middle-aged couple realizing that their marriage was coming to an end.

While the story played out on the screen, Towerz struggled to maintain interest as he tried to keep his mind from wandering off to a variety of other subjects. Towerz looked back to where Sean and Ellie were seated, where he noticed that the two of them were snuggling close to one another while they watched the movie.

Towerz looked over at Liberty. He thought that she looked beautiful as they sat in the dimly lit theatre together. He then went to put his hand over Liberty's, but didn't quite get the reaction from her that he was expecting.

"Did you have a question about the film?" Liberty asked him.

"Nah." Towerz replied, as he pulled his hand back.

It's not that Towerz didn't appreciate the fact that Liberty wanted to help him expand his intellectual horizon. He liked and respected the fact that she put such importance on her studies and her grades; it was one of the things that initially attracted him to her. And while Towerz wasn't the best student in school, it was mainly because he spent a good majority of his time hanging with Jay, Sean, and the rest of their gang, involved in often times less than legal activities. But, he really did enjoy being around a girl that knew so much, and on such a wide variety of subjects. Liberty was able to point out and tell him things that he normally wouldn't have given a second thought to.

After the film was over, Liberty, Towerz, Ellie and Sean went outside in front of the student center, where they stood for a moment.

"I thought it was pretty touching." Ellie said to the group, as she commented on the film.

"What she said." Sean added, not bothering to give his own critique of the movie.

"Bereaux has a way of displaying the complexities of human emotions on the screen in such a fantastic way." Liberty stated, as she gave her opinion of the film.

Liberty looked over at Towerz, waiting to see what he thought of it.

"It was nice." Towerz said simply.

"Well, I'd say that pretty much sums up the 'Ebert and Roeper' part of our night." Sean stated, as he then turned to look at Ellie, "I'm kinda hungry, you wanna go grab something?"

"Okay, how about at the Dot?" Ellie suggested, as she mentioned the favorite hangout of most of the students that went to Degrassi.

"Sounds fine to me." Sean answered.

"Why don't you two join us?" Ellie said, as she looked at Liberty & Towerz, "We can talk about Bereaux some more."

"Yeah, _Reese_. "Sean said, as he continued teasing Towerz, "How's that sound?"

Towerz only grumbled a response to Sean's comment, as he nodded his head yes. Then the four of them walked back to the area near Degrassi Street where the Dot was located.

-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the diner, the group found a booth and all sat down together. After placing their orders, they continued their discussion of the film.

"What was your favorite part?" Liberty further questioned Towerz, as they sat at the table.

"Probably when the husband read the note his wife left him, sayin' she was leavin' him. Then he went to a bar and got drunk and started a major fight. That's about the closest thing there was to any action in the whole movie." Towerz replied, as he revealed the only part of the movie that jumped out at him.

"You mean out of the entire film, that was your favorite moment?" Liberty asked, surprised by Towerz' response.

"Well you asked, and I'm just tryin' to be honest." Towerz told her.

"I gotta agree with Towerz. That's the only part that did anything for me too." Sean said, as he related to Towerz' observation.

"Unbelievable. It's like you guys can't appreciate a movie that doesn't have some huge body count in it." Ellie stated, as she gave her opinion of Sean's and Towerz' observation.

"That's not totally true. But when I go to a movie, I want to be entertained." Sean said, as he expanded on his feelings, "Outside of the part that me and Towerz liked, all that guy in the movie did was bitch and moan about how his life sucked. News-flash: Everybody's life sucks in one way or another, and I don't wanna sit in a theatre for two hours and watch somebody else go on and on about it."

"But you missed the whole point of the movie." Liberty said to Sean, "It wasn't about whether or not he had problems in his life, it was about how he dealt with those problems. The main character at the end learned that life did go on, in spite of all of the bad things he had to deal with. I think it's a message everyone can relate to."

Ellie, Sean, Towerz, and Liberty all thought about that last statement for a moment, and thought about how that seemed to relate to each of their own struggles in the past. Then, Towerz spoke again…

"Why didn't he just say that then? I mean the guy could've made it a lot clearer." Towerz stated.

"That's just the abstract style the director likes to use. He doesn't hit the audience over the head, but gives them the opportunity to figure out what he's trying to say for themselves." Ellie said, as she explained the director's motivation to Towerz.

"Whatever. Just as long as he stays away from a film like Elimination Round 3. Now that's what I call quality." Sean said to her.

"Quality? That's exactly what I'm talking about." Ellie replied, as she looked at Liberty, "Sean took me to that movie a couple of weeks ago. It was nothing but dead bodies and body parts flying everywhere, and absolutely no plot whatsoever."

"But at least it kept my attention." Sean responded, as he removed the skullcap he was wearing, and ran his right hand through his hair.

"A train-wreck can keep a person's attention too. Pun-intended." Ellie asserted.

"If it was that bad, people wouldn't go see it." Towerz added, as he agreed with Sean, "The Elimination Round movies are a fu…freakin' franchise."

At that point, Ellie just let out a sigh of frustration after realizing she wasn't getting through to Towerz and Sean, and conceded.

"I'm going to the girls' room for a bit. Liberty why don't you come with, so these two can continue their wet-dream over their favorite movie." Ellie said, as she and Liberty got up and walked away from the table.

Ellie and Liberty went into the girls' washroom in the Dot, where Ellie stood in front of the mirror. She proceeded to check her make-up, while Liberty stood close to a wall nearby.

"Thanks for inviting Towerz and me to tag along with you two." Liberty said, as Ellie applied some fresh lip-gloss.

"No problem." Ellie responded, "At least I can talk to you about something like Bereaux. When me and Sean normally go out with another couple, it's usually with Jay and Alex. She's fun at parties, but trying to talk to Alex about anything remotely intellectual is like trying to talk to her in a foreign language."

"I've just been wondering, how do you do it?" Liberty said bluntly, as she threw the rather vague question out to Ellie.

"Do what?" Ellie asked her, unsure of what Liberty was talking about.

"Keep Sean from being bored to tears with you." Liberty clarified, "That's how I think Towerz feels around me a lot of the time. I try to keep from being too 'brainy' around him, but it's like the teacher's pet inside just won't shut-up. It used to be that I didn't even care about things like that. But, Towerz is the first guy that acts like he likes me, and not for some practical joke either."

"I think you two make a great couple." Ellie tried to reassure her.

"But, it's just that he seems so…uneasy around me, and I know it's probably my own fault." Liberty further confessed, "Like the movie tonight. He almost seemed afraid to disagree with me about how good or bad he thought it was. If we weren't with you and Sean, he probably wouldn't have said anything. But Sean doesn't seem to worry about saying something that you don't agree with."

"No two people are going to agree on everything, but Sean and I are open with each other about what we think." Ellie responded, "Maybe you and Towerz should sit down and have a talk about how you've been feeling."

"Maybe, but that's not the only thing that's bothering me, though." Liberty continued, "Let's face it, I'm not drop-dead gorgeous, and it's probably only a matter of time before Towerz moves on to someone else that's more visually appealing."

"If Towerz is really that blind, then it's his loss. But to be honest, he seems to be totally into you." Ellie said, as she pointed out her own observation of the couple.

"But for the entire movie, I was waiting for him to maybe kiss me or something. But he didn't even try." Liberty told her.

"Then maybe you should make the first move. I mean, my own track record in the past hasn't been all that great, but you can take my advice for what it's worth." Ellie told her, as she finished with her makeup.

Liberty considered what Ellie had said to her, as they left the washroom and walked back to the table where the guys were waiting. They could see Sean and Towerz were excitedly talking about something with one another, probably still having to do with Elimination Round 3.

"That was a pretty long potty-break." Sean joked with Ellie, as the two girls took their seats.

"Thank you for the 'oh-so-witty' comment." Ellie mockingly replied, as she sat down next to Sean.

Just then, their order finally arrived and the group continued their conversation while they ate. After Sean, Ellie, Liberty and Towerz had finished, they decided it was time to call it a night. They then walked out of the Dot to say their good-byes.

"We should do this again some time." Ellie said, as Sean put his arm around her.

"Definitely." Liberty replied, "What about you Towerz?"

Towerz was definitely caught off guard by Liberty referring to him by his nick-name, but did manage to get out a response.

"Sounds cool to me." Towerz replied, as he looked at Liberty. Then he looked at Sean.

"Hey Cameron, you still hookin' up with Jay and me later this weekend?"

"Yeah, man." Sean replied.

"All right. Catch you later, 'Playboy'." Towerz said, as Sean and Ellie kissed each other and then turned to walk down the sidewalk.

Towerz and Liberty then took a cue from Sean and Ellie, and they also left the Dot for home. The walk to Liberty's house was mostly silent, but before long they had arrived. When they got there, Liberty walked up the few steps to her front door and then turned back around to face Towerz. Since Towerz was taller than her, the steps made it possible for Liberty to look at him at a little above eye level.

"I had a really good time with you tonight." Liberty said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I did too." Towerz replied.

As Towerz prepared to watch her go inside and then head home himself, Liberty did something that he wasn't expecting. In a matter of a couple of seconds, she pulled her glasses off and let her hair out of the ponytail that she normally kept it in.

Then, Liberty Van Zandt bent down and laid the mother of all kisses on Towerz.

"Good night." Liberty grinned, as she put her glasses back on and went inside.

Towerz was so stunned at what had just happened, that everything around him seemed to go into slow-motion for a moment. After about a minute had passed, his perception returned to normal and Towerz proceeded to walk home, a very happy young man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If this story seems off, it's probably because Sean and Ellie are probably the two characters I have the most trouble writing for. This is actually the first time I've featured them in any of my fics.


End file.
